Parings Involing W.K.O.S.F.W.W.S.L.T
Current Canon/Proved/True Pairings *Tessie & Sollux ~BicolouredDreamsShipping~(♥) *Pika and Eridan ~MurderousduoShipping~ (♦) *Eridan and Sollux ~Feferishipping~ (♠) Maybe these ones are canon but y'know maybe not it's all really confusing *Silver & Mongrel ~PoleShipping~ (♥) This used to be happen but not no more because one of them went and gone *Shiki & Neku ~1stWeekShipping~(♥) UnProven And Not Sure of the Likilyness Pairings *THE MUFFIN MAN & THE MUFFIN MAN. ~MuffinsShipping (♥) *Legion And Gamzee ~mIrAcUlOuSJUSTICEShipping~ (♥) *? & Nate ~AbusiveLoveShipping~ (♥/♠) Random Pairings '100% Crack And Highly Unlikely:' * BEN & Slice of A Strawberry ShortCake ~StrawberryDeathCakeShipping~ (♥) * Scout & Rainbows ~RainbowsMakeMeCryShipping~ (♦) *Joshua & Some Random Crazy Hippie That is a Hobo ~PsychedelicCrackBeamShipping~ (♠) *Cirno & Gamzee ~ObliviousMiracleShipping~ (♥) *Silver & A Fish ~ShirubaHamachiShipping~ (♠) *Silver & Indigo ~ (♠) *Silver & A Balogna Sandwich ~SandVICHShipping~ (♥) *Indigo & Mongrel (♥/♦) *Neku & Neku (♥) *Neku & Painis Cupcake (♠) '50% Crack And some what Likely:' * Walmart & Walmart Person Who LOVES Walmart ~WalmartShipping~ (♥) *Gamzee & Faygo (♦) *Kitchen Gun Man & Kitchen Gun ~ILoveYouKitchenGunShipping (♥) '1% Crack And Very Likely:' *Sho & Math ~ObessiveMathShipping~ (♥) * Neku & Joshua ~2ndWeekShipping~ (♥/♠) 'Not Known Of It's Likely Or Crack/Canon-Ness:' *a Biscuit & a Muffin ~NOMNOMShipping~ (♥) *PUDDINGMAN & CAKEMAN ~CocoPastryShipping~ (♥) *A Pervert & A Rapist ~HyperSexualityShipping~ (♥) *Squirrels & Coconuts ~SquirrelMilkShipping~ (♠) *Silver & His Weavile (♥/♠) One-Sided Love Pairings *a Steak & A Steak Knife. ~OhHowShinySTABSTABSTABSTABOHGODSTABSTABSTABShipping~ (♥/♠) *A Piece Of Yummy Food That Loves People & a Anorexic Person ~DistastifulFoodShipping~ (♥/♠) * A Pedobear & A Little Child ~PedophileShipping~ (♥/♠) * A Raptor & Nate ~DinokittyShipping~ (♥/♠) *Magenta & EVERYONE. (♥/♦) Crack/Highly Unlikely/Fake Pairings *Ataxia & Nova ~ExtremeConflictShipping~ (♥/♠) *Joshua & A Sexy Hot Bowl Of '''SHIO RAMEN ''' '~InParadiseShipping~ (♥) *Dm9 & 5 Delpiplups ~SextuplewayCrossbreedingThisIsJustWeirdShipping~ (♥/♠) * Ataxia & Balancia ~NeutralEvilShipping~ (♥) * Everyone & Nate. ~RAPEtheNekoShipping~ (♥/♠) * Nate & Gamzee (♥) *Shiva & Pika (♥/♠) CRACK PAIRINGS ALL THE TIME IT'S GREAT *Neku & Pika ~PurpleSiblingsShipping~ (♥/♠) *Shiki & Marilyn ~IM12ANDWHATISTHISIDONEVENShipping~ (♥/♠) *Joshua & a speedo ~MANLYShipping~ (♥) *Pika & Shiki ~MurderouslyYoursShipping~ (♥/♠) *Tessie & Pika (♥) *Emerald & Gold ~SenpaiShipping~ ( I'm So Going To Hell For Naming It That....) (♥/♦) *Tessie & Shiki (♥/♠) *Joshua & Sai. ~PenisShipping~ (♥) *Silver & Gold ~PreciousMetalShipping~ (♥/♠) *Dm9 & Dm8 (♥) *Karkat & Joshua (♦) *Neku & Karkat ~HostileShipping~ (♠) *Nate & Gold ~PevertedKittenShipping~ (♠) *Nate & Karkat ~CancerCatShipping~ (♠) *Nate & Neku (♠) *Sollux & Joshua ~TwoSidedFateShipping~ (♥/♠) *Nate & Joshua (♥/♠) *Nate & Emerald ~JadeKittenShipping~ (♥/♠) *Eridan & Silver ~SilverfishShipping (♥/♠) *Indigo & Mongrel ~SoldierRecruitShipping (♥/♠) *Gamzee & Sollux (♥/♦) *Edward Cullen & Karkat ~KarklesShipping~ (♥/♦) *Silver & Sollux (♥/♠) *Nepeta & Cat Planet (♥/♠) *Errkat & Everybody all night forever (♥/♠) THREESOME OR MORE SECTION. KNOCK YOURSELF OUT. 'MIXED/PLAIN OLD THREESOME OR MORE SECTION: *Tessie, Pika & Indigo (♣) *Shiki,Neku & Pika (♣) *Pika,Tessie, Nate And Marilyn (♥/♠) 'EVERYBODY CAT PLANET TONIGHT LIKE IT WAS $15.99:' *Gamzee,Sollux & Karkat (♣) *Nate,Gamzee,Sollux,Neku & Karkat (♥) *MUkat, Errkat, FRkat, DHkat, & a Karkat-Type Kli (♠) Comments 'Current Canon/Proved/True Pairings Comments:' " Not Sure Why But Neku And Shiki Are Together." - Some Person "I HAVE THE WEIRDEST BONER RIGHT NOW" - Mr. Get Him Out Of Here What Are You Doing " I...I SHIP OUR BONERS, CAN THIS BONER SHIP BE CANON? IS IT ABSOLUTE CRACK? ANSWER ME" - Some Guy "IT IS THE BONEREST SHIP IN THE ENTIRE SHIPVERSE" - Mr. Get Him Out Of Here What Are You Doing "NOTHING CAN OUT BONER OUT SHIP, NOTHING." -Some guy 'Random Pairings Comments:' " Aww, I Wonder How Strawberry Shortcake And BEN Act Around EachOther~" - Some Random Fan " I Just Noticed a Few of the Pairings Are Inanimate Objects" - Some Person 'One-Sided Love Pairings:' " The Pedobear Loves The Child But the Child Doesn't Love The Pedobear.... How Sad"- Some Person 'Crack/Highly Unlikely/Fake Pairings Comments:' "I THINK ATAXIA & NOVA MAKE A GOOD COUPLE" - Some Random Ataxia & Nova Fan " AH, HAHAHAHA I GET IT. HaHa. It Sucks." - Some Person 'Horriable Crack/Highly Unlikely/Fake Pairing Comments:' " MY EYES, GOUGE THEM OUT! NOW! IT BURNS!" - Someone Who Hates The Pairings In This Section " OMG, I LOVEZ THEM ALL" - Someone Who in Love With all The Pairings In This Section 'About This Article Or Anything Relating to Pairings Comments:' " I Am Not Sure If Anyone Will Kill Me For Making This Article" -Animeprincess